Lacey Evans
Macey Estrella (March 24, 1990), better known by her ring name Lacey Evans, a American professional wrestler who performed in NXT and main roster on WWE. Professional wrestling career World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE NXT (2016-present) It was announced during April of 2016, Estrella had signed with the WWE. She debuted during the October 20 house show where she wrestled in a battle royal won by Ember Moon. Of her 11 matches during her debut year, Estrella's first victory was on November 18when she defeated Sarah Bridges via submission. Estrella finished out her debut year with a match won by Nikki Cross on December 17. On July 13, 2017, Evans joined the WWE Mae Young Classic, advancing in the first round after eliminating Taynara Conti. She advanced to the second round where she was eliminated by Toni Storm. On October 4, Evans joined a Qualifying Battle Royal for a future NXT Women's Title match. During the October 27 house show, Evans wrestled in a Halloween Costume Battle Royal won by former mixed martial arts fighter Shayna Baszler. By December 7,, Evans had her first Women's Title match but was defeated by the reigning champion Ember Moon. On January 4, 2018, Evans began the new year with a victory over fellow NXT newcomer Aliyah. During the months of January and February, she mostly wrestled in singles and tag matches. She began March 2018 with singles matches won by opponents Dakota Kai and Kairi Sane. On March 23, Evans wrestled Ember Moon in a title rematch, resulting in Moon retaining the championship. On April 6, during the second night of the 2018 WrestleMania Axxess event, Evans participated in the opening round of the NXT Women's Invitational where she was eliminated by Dakota Kai. During the fourth night of the WrestleMania Axxess event, Evans challenged the PROGRESS Women's Champion Toni Storm but did not succeed in winning the title. Afterwards, Evans continued through the remainder of April and into the following month of May in matches both in singles and with tag teams, against opponents including Kairi Sane, Nikki Cross, Candice LeRae, Jessie Elaban, Brandi Laurenand newcomer Kacy Catanzaro. During the month of May, Evans compiled a successful record of 7-1, defeating opponents including Kairi Sane, Brandi Lauren and Kacy Catanzaro in singles matches. She finished the month at the May 31 house show, teaming with Vanessa Borne in defeating Jessie Elaban & Kairi Sane. Beginning the following month with a match on June 8 during the opening night of the 2018 NXT At Download event in Leicestershire, England, Evans lost to Dakota Kai. During the second night, Evans teamed with Bianca Belair & Nina Samuels in a tag match lost to the team of Candice LeRae, Dakota Kai & Tegan Nox. Evans finished the month teaming with Vanessa Borne during the June 30 house show, losing to Kairi Sane & Xia Li. The following month during the July 20 house show, Evans competed in a No. 1 Contendership Battle Royal for the NXT Women's Championship. During the course of August, Evans wrestled mostly in tag team matches. She finished the month with her only singles match held during August 30 house show, defeating Florida newcomer Lacey Lane. During the September 6 house show, Evans defeated Lane in a rematch. Two nights later during the September 8 house show, Evans defeated Jessie Elaban. The following week at the September 15 house show, Evans teamed with Bianca Belair in a tag match lost to Dakota Kai & Io Shirai. A week later, Evans appeared during the September 22 house show teaming with The Forgotten Sons (Jaxson Ryker & Wesley Blake) in a mixed tag match lost to team Heavy Machinery (Otis Dozovic & Tucker Knight) & Jessie Elaban. Four nights later, Evans made her first televised appearance of the month on the September 26 episode, defeating Candice LeRae. Two nights later, Evans competed in a No. 1 Contendership Battle Royal for the WWE United Kingdom Women's Championship. Evans began the next month with a match during the October 5 house show where she teamed with Reina Gonzalez in a tag match lost to Io Shirai & Nikki Cross. Six nights later, Evan returned during the October 11 house show, challenging reigning champion Kairi Sane for the NXT Women's Championship, but did not succeed in winning the title. The following night, Evans teamed with Reina Gonzalez in a tag match lost to Dakota Kai & Kairi Sane. At the October 13 house show, Evans lost against reigning Women's Champion Kairi Sane in a title rematch. Evan's wrestled her next match during the October 17 NXT Tapings, defeating local competitor Karissa Rivera. She finished the month with a match during the October 20 house show, teaming with Forgotten Sons member Jaxson Ryker in defeating Kavita Devi & Rinku Singh. The following month, Evans returned for the November 3 house show, teaming with Bianca Belair in defeating Candice LeRae & Taynara Conti. The following week, Evans returned for the November 8 house show, teaming with recent NXT recruit Chelsea Green in a tag match lost to Io Shirai & Kairi Sane. Main roster (2019) During the January 7 episode of RAW, Evans and several members of NXT, including Lars Sullivan, EC3, Nikki Cross and team Heavy Machinery were featured in a vignette announcing their impending debuts on the main rosters. Category:American wrestlers Category:Female professional wrestlers Category:People from Georgia Category:Current Superstar